<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm, at Sea by R_S</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050862">Warm, at Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S'>R_S</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spinning these short tales of Trauma, and of Recovery [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nudity, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Timeskip, no beta we die like men, recovery fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday, the Strawhat Pirates succeeded in escaping the Marine Base of Navarone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>A FLASH of Zolu, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spinning these short tales of Trauma, and of Recovery [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm, at Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is a Sequel to a DARK RAPE-FIC I had written in 2018 called "Quiet and Oh-So-Lonely: Navarone". The focus is around Zoro having lasting effects of the trauma he endured while held captive at the Marine's Base. It is not necessary to read "Quiet and Oh-So-Lonely: Navarone" to read this as a Recovery Fic, however it may give a reader a broader view of events that are referenced.</p><p>I do not own One Piece, I'm borrowing Oda's amazing world and characters to process some deeply disturbing ptsd of my own. </p><p>This work is NOT A GUIDE!!! Seek real help if something has happened or is happening to you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>...sure to keep those cheeks held open..</em>..”</p><p> </p><p>“..<em>.not gonna use any lube</em>...?”</p><p> </p><p>“..<em>.just a Pirate...</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Former Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro <em>feels</em> the merciless invasion of his body. A hard mass that sinks <em>in</em>. Ripping him. Up his back, starting at the base of the Swordsman's spine. <em>-Pain.</em> His arms are pinned behind his back. Wrenched, and pulled nearly out of socket. <em>-More pain.</em> Heavy weight pushes down on top of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“..<em>.just a Pirate..</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Blindingly <em>dry,</em> he's <em>raked</em>. Insides tearing. A rush, and dull <em>spin </em>all in his head from drugs injected into his bloodstream that unfortunately do nothing to stop the<em> burn</em> that meant he'd begun to bleed. <em>-Slick. </em>That's blood. <em>His</em> blood.</p><p> </p><p>He can hear laughter. Loud -<em>vicious.</em> Laughter that <em>echoes </em>in Zoro's ears, and rough hands are all- <em>all over him!!</em></p><p> </p><p>`</p><p>`</p><p>`.</p><p>“<em>H-</em><em><b>Haaah-!!</b></em>” The sun is up. “<em>Hah- hah-</em>” Yellow dawn shining through small, round port-hole windows. Aboard the Going Merry. Wood floor slightly swaying, rocked by the ocean. Sanji is in the middle of knotting his tie, bent close-near a mirror on the wall hung beside their lockers. Usopp dangling half over the edge of his hammock, dragging on a pair of woolly socks. And Luffy- he's yawning. Stretching both his shoulders, when his green-haired nakama's <em>shouted </em>out-and-<em>loud!</em> Sat-up fast, bolt-upright from where he'd been lying snoring on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro?” The Swordsman hadn't seen Chopper, at first. Tiny reindeer tucked back behind the piece of furniture in search of his backpack. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>His heart is <em>racing</em>, and he's covered in a layer of chilly cold sweat. Wiping a hand up a wet chest, and looking down at the place he had been marked <em>months</em> ago. Cratered gnarls of uneven flesh flushed bright pink in places. Red in others. Zoro had managed to rip the great long thing open again, in the fight to escape the last place they were caught-up in. Goddamn Marine Stronghold they'd managed to <em>fall</em> right on top of. Started the old wound bleeding new in a- <em>a few</em> places. Tender edges of the teenager's skin a sick-grey color, trying to heal around braids of clumsy stitching.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“..<em>.good thing this cut goes between your breasts, eh Pirate..</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zoro clamps his jaw, hearing a hunky <em>gruff</em> voice in his ear. Like the man who said it <em>is here. Right </em><em><b>Now</b></em><em>!</em> Whispering grossly, right next to him. Flat teeth grind together, and Zoro's eyes widen. <em>Swearing</em> he can <em>feel</em> disgusting fingertips wipe the skin near his scar... “<em>Hah- haah-</em>” He should have kicked out with his legs, back then. In that cell, where he'd been-... he-he'd been... … Even semi-restrained, he <em>might</em> have had a <em>chance </em>to get away... But, he <em>didn't</em> get away, did he? He wasn't strong enough to get away<em>!!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“.<em>..Ya like that, getting stroked on this great ugly scar?....</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ne, Zoro?” Luffy walks right up in front of his First Mate, but has to kneel down and put a hand out to shake the older's shoulder to get him to look up. When he does, his nakama's snarled. Grabbed the wrist that was in front of him. Gripping hard enough it would have broken some <em>normal</em> person's bones. Good thing Luffy is made of rubber.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>H-haah?</em>” Blinking like he's lost. It takes a moment for Zoro's green eyebrows to unknit. He looks at what he's doing. Holding onto his Captain's wrist at that <em>wrong-</em>angle, and a wet, sweat-soaked blanket sticking to him. “<em>Haah- </em>Ah.. um...” Letting go, he gets himself up off the couch. Avoiding every eye that's looking directly at him. Barefoot, wearing just his trousers and green hamaraki. Up from the couch, and gone to the ladder for Merry's main deck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What's his problem?” Sanji's snipped as the trapdoor bangs shut. Finishing the loop on his tie, and lying it flat against the clean, crisp line of his shirt. Brushing smartly over his jacket collars. “Shitty, <em>uncivilized</em> moss-Head.”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy doesn't say anything. Just looks at the hatch over their heads that leads to the outside. Usopp seeing his Captain. Staring. Like he <em>knows </em>there's something that's wrong. <em>There is something wrong,</em> Usopp knows. He <em>wishes</em> he <em>didn't</em> know. That he'd never seen... At the same time wishing he had the <em>guts</em> to tell his Captain. But Zoro wouldn't want him to do that. He said it, eh? To all of them <em>last night</em>, just as adrenaline began to wind-on-down after their escape from the Marine Base. <em>He's fine.</em> Even though he didn't look anywhere near <em>fine </em>when he'd said it. Limping. Covered in red welts. Gone into the washroom, and he didn't come out again until an hour after the rest of the Crew were finished eating dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“Ne? What are you looking at, Chopper?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Um... There's blood.” The little Zoan steps back so that his nakama can better see dark stains all over the couch cushions where Zoro had been fitfully tossing and turning all night. Some places obviously dried, hours old. Others still shiny, sticky with red tack.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit-” Sanji's breathed. Eyes searching the horrific sight before him, reaching for a cigarette and lit one. Taking smoke deep down into his lungs, and he holds it there a moment. Before letting it go. “This is <em>a lot</em> of blood, Ne? Doctor?” Asking Chopper.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp sees Luffy's chin dip, just <em>slightly</em>. Listening.</p><p> </p><p>“Um...” The tiny reindeer getting up closer, to take a look at how <em>much</em> there really is. Some of these stains that have been there awhile, and weren't new... “It's not <em>not </em>a-a lot...”</p><p> </p><p>Their Captain turning around, because he's had his back to the couch and this conversation. Getting his first full look of all that crimson smear.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“Legend of a Rainbow Mist?” Nami clips the stem of a ripe mikan, the small fruit falling into the palm of her opposite hand and she places it gently into the basket set between the seventeen year old Pirate Navigator, and her olive skinned nakama, Nico Robin.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.<em> Fufu</em>- It is an fascinating story. You should read it.” She's wearing one of Nami's sun-hats, because she didn't have one for herself. Not that simply kept the heat off her back on a no-cloud day. Nami likes being able to provide something for her nakama, even in simply borrowing some of her clothing, giving the Navigator an odd sense of responsibility she rarely got to experience growing up. A feeling she's finding odd and confusing, considering she is practically twelve years <em>younger </em>than the Archaeologist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*clack</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Robin's glanced away towards their main deck. Seeing Zoro's bright-green hair and his naked back appear from down below.</p><p> </p><p>“He's a mess, isn't he?” Nami clips another mikan stem.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. He certainly is.” Careful in observing Roronoa Zoro with the sides of her eyes. He's behaved more like a wild animal since they'd left the encircling walls of Navarone. Wary. <em>Feral</em>. Something happened to him there. She's very sure of it. That the look in his hard green eyes, <em>in claiming</em> superficial injuries- but there is a bend in his gate says very differently. The boy favoring his core like he's been very-<em>badly </em>hurt. Fighting every <em>step</em> he takes, to continue dragging his soul behind him.</p><p> </p><p>It's heartbreaking.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you suppose it was?” Speaking softly. Nami is sure she saw <em>bite marks</em> on Zoro's arms and the back of his neck last night. Before he'd told them all he was <em>fine.</em> Piratically ran away, after. Into the washroom to clean up, and wrap <em>himself </em>in bandages<em>.</em> Something she hadn't seen him do since before Chopper joined their number. He wouldn't let Chopper look at him. Still wont. Mutely avoiding their little Doctor's questions after dinner, up until they all went to bed. Chopper shouting until he'd started to cry, but <em>still</em> Zoro had refused to be checked over. Shaking his head again and again, drinking down almost five bottles of cheap wine.</p><p> </p><p>Nico Robin puts her back against one of these three tall mikan tree trunks. Blooming a discrete eye and ear at the back of their ship. Where Zoro has gone. Where he always goes when he wishes to be left alone. The man is quite solitary. “I don't know if I even care to imagine what it could have been....” the woman utters. Her wrists crossed in front of her. <em>Seeing.</em> “...whatever it was that's brought our brave, proud kenshi-san to his knees?” Because that is exactly where he is. Three swords spilled on the deck in front of him, and he is <em>knelt</em>. Arms around himself. Blunt, square fingernails dug-in and scratching bleeding lines into his own skin. Unable to see his face from this angle, she perceives that he trembles. -<em>Listening.</em> That he makes slight, scarcely heard sounds. Half-words, speaking only of <em>agony</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There is, however, nothing that they can do for him. Nami and Robin. The two Pirates finish filling their basket with small orange mikans. Keeping half their eyes on Zoro, in case he might <em>need</em> help... not like he would ever <em>ask</em> for it. Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper on their way into the Galley at the same time they are.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, my <em>dear-beautiful</em> Nami<em>-swan</em>~ <em>sweet-radiant </em>Robin<em>-chwan</em>~ You both look especially lovely~” Sanji's held the door open for everyone. His foot still propped against the wooden jam when he's put his blonde head back. “Oi- You're not <em>skipping</em> breakfast are ya, Sencho?” No-no. That would be <em>impossible</em>. Right. Luffy missing a meal. Not a chance! That's the <em>only</em> impossible thing on the Grand Line-</p><p> </p><p>“Aye. Save me something.”</p><p> </p><p>The Cook puts a fresh cigarette to his lips. Trembling hands trying to work the fine mechanism on his lighter. He manages. Somehow. A steadying pull of smoke going into his body. <em>Luffy.... not eating?</em> Zoro's not talking, and more concerningly- he isn't <em>fighting</em>. Hasn't even <em>argued</em> with Sanji. Not once, since they got back on the Blue yesterday! Chopper's worried to death, and so is Nami, and Robin...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>*Bang!</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The following <em>Yip!”</em> that comes from the table is not an outburst from one of the crew's Ladies, but Usopp. The curly haired Sniper of sixteen. Three years younger than Sanji. Liar extraordinaire, inventor, and coward. He gets scared of his own shitty shadow, sometimes. “Sorry, Usopp.” Because he hadn't meant to kick the door shut quite as hard as he did. Stringing an apron on over his shoulders, the Pirate Cook puts a fresh match to his burners.</p><p> </p><p>“...a chance to look at him at all this morning?” Nami speaking to Chopper in serious tones, instead of her usual yawns and mumbles of the weather.</p><p> </p><p>Their small Doctor doesn't look like he's slept all night. Eyes puffy and pink around the outsides. He accepts a cup of coffee that Robin gives to him. “No. He-. Zoro woke up this morning after having a nightmare I- I think...?”</p><p> </p><p>From across the table, Usopp nods his long nose. Pretty <em>obvious</em> that was what woke Zoro up. Not any of them being loud getting ready for the day, or him just <em>happening</em> to wake up because he was ready to. He'd been scared by something... or worse. He doesn't want to think about the <em>worse</em>, but he does anyway. Shivering.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi?” A plate of fried fish and eggs <em>*clanks</em> down onto the wooden table in front of the Sniper. “What's <em>your</em> shitty problem?” Even though he's half snarled, and his teeth are biting into his cigarette, Sanji appears <em>utterly</em> serious. Spiraled yellow eyebrow a little higher up on a pale forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone is looking at <em>him</em> now. Nami, Robin, Chopper. Sanji waiting for the man to make a reply, but he only splutters on his mikan juice and coughs instead. Distracted by Luffy coming into the Galley.</p><p> </p><p>They all are.</p><p> </p><p>Their Captain's face like a block of wood. Taken one step inside to swing out two rubber arms. Two bottles of Sake coming back at him from the shelf over the fridge, and he's gone again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>*Clack</em> -The door latch snapping closed behind him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Usopp stares at the place Luffy's come and gone, like a mysterious <em>trick</em> of Sea Breeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Nose?” Sanji is still waiting for him to reply. Nami, across the table. Chewing the paint off her fingernails.</p><p> </p><p>“ 's n-nothing.” <em>No! It's not! It's Zoro! He's hurt! He's hurt real bad!! and not just real-bad like after 'getting himself shot in the freaking leg, and then electrocuted on Sky Island like five or six days ago real-bad', it's WORSE... What they did to him on Navarone... You guys?! </em>“-nothing at all.” <em>Nooooooooooooooooooo!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Ah-ha?” Sanji's nodding his head. Getting close to his quaking, long nosed nakama. Eye to eye. “That right?”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp has never <em>wanted</em> to stop lying so badly in all his life. “A-Aye-” Sick with himself over it, even as his reply squeaks out of him. He feels he's such a <em>coward</em>. But Zoro is <em>hiding this-</em> also? It's the Swordsman's place to speak up, isn't it? It all happened <em>to him</em>. Usopp <em>shouldn't</em> say anything! ….Sh-should he?</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you're about to have some kind of a breakdown, will you at least <em>tell us!</em> Okay<em>?!</em> Don't be like Zoro and...and...” Nami flaps her hand up next to her red-head. “<em>Haaah-</em>! At<em> least </em>Luffy is with him. He'll make it all better. I'm sure he will.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Haaah- Haaah...</em>” Zoro feels cold morning air blow in from over the sea. Flecks of salty spray on his clammy, sweating skin. His hamaraki soaked, and heavy. He takes it off. Letting the green garment flump onto the deck. Looking carefully down at himself. Fingertips going over a wide block of skin all black and blue. His stomach wall had only <em>started</em> bruising last night. He'd noticed while he's been trying to get clean. Mostly inflamed red patches, getting <em>ready</em> to go purple. Today it all looks so much <em>worse.</em> “-Ah-! <em>'che-</em>” Skitters of discomfort go all the way through to the swordsman's spine, even at his slightest touch. “<em>Ahh.</em>” Glad there's no one back here on the rear deck to see how <em>pitiful</em> he is. How <em>weak</em> he- he <em><b>is</b></em><b>.</b> Zoro's arms going around himself, and he hugs his own shoulders. Dragging blunt fingernails across tanned skin, digging-in to draw out blood. <em>So what!</em> Warm streams go down his arms to drip off the teenager's elbows. Knees on the deck, as he tries so hard to <em>breathe. </em>Because even though air is going in and out of him, he feels like he's going to pass-out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>There. That's a good, rotten, stinking Pirate.</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” He says it out loud this time, because <em>screaming</em> it inside his head has been doing him no good.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>If you bite, we'll make sure you leave this cell less of a man. Understand?</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Haah-</em>” Zoro holds his hands up to his face, and then looks down at them. Dark flakes of blood in all the creases. Bandages wrapped around his wrists. Those wrappings are hiding burns from having been trapped-up in a wooden block while he'd been manhandled. He rubs at the white linen with his fingers, until the swordsman's worn the material fuzzy along its edges. “<em>haaa-</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Deep breaths, Pirate. You're gonna treat us real nice.</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He <em>can hear them</em> laughing at him. “Shut up. Goddamn it, <em>shut up-?</em> just <em>shut up-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The gentle <em>*flump</em> on top of his green head. A rustle of dry straw. When Zoro realizes Luffy is standing to his left, and slightly back a pace. Not directly behind him, but near. “S-Sencho.”</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro.” Footsteps go wide of his First Mate. Luffy leaving almost ten whole feet between them. Squatting down, so that he rests his elbows on his knees. Speaking more towards the wooden deck, just like he's doing with his eyes. Half on the older teen, half <em>deliberately</em> not.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro watches Luffy's hand make a circle, likes he's counting. Forearm hanging unconsciously with a lean forward over his toes.</p><p> </p><p>“He's bleedin'.” Luffy says, and looks down entirely. Allowing his nakama time to <em>understand</em> that he's bleeding, and that is because <em>he's</em> the one dragging his own skin wide open.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro lets go of his arms. Salty sea air stinging in the fresh wounds he's made. Red blood underneath his fingernails.</p><p> </p><p>“He should go 'n see Chopper, but he's not gonna.” Watching his Swordsman get up off the deck, and then stand there. Unmoving. “Why's he not?”</p><p> </p><p>“...” He's breathing. Really <em>breathing.</em> Which is nice. Zoro's forehead sort of itchy for the raw straw pressed there. But he doesn't take this hat off his head. Luffy's hat. “...” Trying to speak, only he can't make any of this new air he's able to get into him, to come back out. “....”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy watches the older teenager try to form words for a while, before he stands up slowly. Taking steady, methodical steps towards Zoro. The first time he's seeing that great-big <em>bruise</em> on his nakama's stomach wall, and right next to it about eight stitch-sites that had been pulled free. The deep wound reopened. <em>-Bleeding.</em> Just like Zoro's upper arms. <em>-Blood</em>. Just like what was all over the sofa. -<em>More blood</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A quick hand gets hold of Zoro's forearm, and lifted it. Luffy's dark brown eyes looking at the bandage tied around that wrist. Pink appearing through white wraps. Keeping ahold on his First Mate, and turning him. Leading the other around to the stairs and landing. “Zoro's gonna stay right here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” He points at the deck, stomping his sandal. “Zoro! <em>Stay!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hehe</em>- What the hell?”</p><p> </p><p>His Captain's smiled really-really big just then, when Zoro's chortled in his throat. The impact sliding into him like a knife, and his face gets hot. The next second Luffy's gone into the Galley, and the second after that he's reappeared with two bottles of Sake.</p><p> </p><p>“What are those for?”</p><p> </p><p>“For Zoro.” Stuffing one bottle into a pocket in his shorts. Luffy uses the hand he's freed to get hold of his nakama once again. Marching him down the steps and into the lower Storehold -</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy- I – ah-?” The door open from there into Merry's washroom. Tiled yellow walls and floor clean. Towels stacked up fluffy on a square vanity. Luffy stands there, just inside the doorway, expectant round eyes on Zoro and still hanging onto his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“...” His Captain's attention, as <em>flighty</em> as it is, Zoro wholly believes is because the guy has so <em>much</em> focus that the things he needs to focus on simply aren't that interesting. So when he sees him using large amounts of that complicated attention- “Need'ta take a look at Zoro.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Look</em> at him?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...<em>Oi- check it out~ ...</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No-.” Lurching back. Brutish, wet laughter <em>loud</em> inside his head. It's all he can hear. But he can't get away. The grip Luffy has on his arm stays put. Stretching at the elbow only a little, when his Captain's forearm flexes. Holding on.</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro's heart beats like a war drum. All the way into his ears. Solid. He doesn't know how many times. Ended by his Captain pulling on him. Yanked the swordsman clean off his feet. Into the washroom, and kicked the door shut with a loud *<b>BANG!</b></p><p> </p><p>He's... trapped? <em>No,</em> no, he's not <em>trapped.</em> That's <em>dumb.</em> He's just inside the bathroom aboard the Going Merry. He's <em>fine</em>... He's... “M-<em>move-!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop-! Zoro-?!” Fumbling, both Pirates fall backward. The younger sent over in an arch. Zoro's hip rams into the unyielding side of the tub, so even though he now has a clear shot to get out the door-</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ah-</em>ow-... ” Shrinking to the floor with a hand pressed against a pulsing sore-spot on his upper thigh. Zoro rubs his fingers into the pain, but it dosn't help all that much. White spots before his eyes, and he's<em> dizzy</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Don't go to sleep, Pirate. Are we boring you?</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Haaah-</em>?” He tries to get up, turned and <em>meant</em> to go out the door, but found his Captain is standing right in front of it. Barring the way. Arms Crossed over gold buttons on a red vest. “Move.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>?” Appreciating that Luffy, as Captain, can say <em>'no'</em> and that's that. A lot more than Zoro can, as First Mate. Not that Zoro can appreciate anything very enthusiastically right now. “<em>Che-</em>” It's closer in here, then outside on deck. Of course it would be. Inside and outside. Zoro's eyes go over the single porthole window. The tub, and sink. Tall cabinets. Nami and Robin have packed every shelf in here with fancy bottles of soaps or smooth lotions. Not really a way <em>out</em>, but the one door. “F-fine.” Resigned. This is no big deal. “What- What do-....” <em>Yes it is!</em> It's a <em>big deal</em>. He can't even say it! <em>What does </em>Luffy<em> wanna see</em>?</p><p> </p><p>His Captain, however. He's put his head to the side. “Zoro wasn't shy <em>at all </em>when us all swam <em>skinny</em> on Sky Island?”</p><p> </p><p>Less than a week ago. “A-aye.” He remembers. But when he does, it's like he's thinking about somebody else...</p><p> </p><p>“Or naked-Polar Baring back at Chopper's hometown. Or when he showed Chopper and me Backwashing in the fancy Baths at the Alburna Palace.” He keeps his voice even. Luffy. Accusing, yes. But <em>not</em> at the same time. That he sounds more like he's trying to make sense of facts that have already been agreed upon, and since everything he's said so far has happened.... <em>yes.</em></p><p> </p><p>Zoro nodding his head. “Aye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chopper thinks Zoro's hurt real bad, and he needs to get looked at. And he wont let him.”</p><p> </p><p>“A-aye.”</p><p> </p><p>“So something <em>did </em>happen to him, back there?”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro looks sharply at his Captain. Three gold dewdrop piercings <em>*clinking</em> under his left ear. “You were t-t-?” He can't breathe again. Feel all the color drain out of his face, like cold-icy water were being poured over him. “-you were told s-something?”</p><p> </p><p>Not meeting his nakama's eye, Luffy unwinds his arms and puts his hands into the pockets of his denim shorts. “Commander Johnathan said some stuff... Said Pirates are a lot like fish.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Huh? Like fish?</em> Zoro blinks a couple of times.</p><p> </p><p>“He fishes. See...? Said I shouldn't waste time, because he had caught two fishes. That's when...”</p><p> </p><p>When Luffy first realized anyone in his crew was in danger. He and Sanji gone at once to the rescue. Finding Zoro and Usopp in the Base's cold underground brig. They got away, but then they had to go back in again<em>?! </em>That took took <em>everything</em> Zoro had. He's not sure he has anything else left, and to keep putting up a front while struggling to-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...<em>Deep breaths, Pirate....</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-the warm, sunshine-yellow tile he's standing barefoot upon feels <em>nothing</em> like how his feet had been, sweating inside his boots scraping over bare rock in a damp cell. But Zoro still feels <em>chill</em>. Sickness on the air that gusts over his naked back and across his neck. Just like those guys- puffing disgusting breaths into his ears. <em>Breathing</em> all over him as they... a-as they...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“....<em>That's right... Come on, Pirate- Better milk us all properly, or else....</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyperventilating, his feet backing up. Until Zoro's sore hip rams into the vanity. <em>Oww....</em> Wincing, he tries not to make a sound, because... because... well, he isn't all that sure why?</p><p> </p><p>“They did do bad things to Zoro, didn't they?” Luffy still standing in front of the door. Keeping his eyes down, and his hands in his pockets. A posture that makes him look even <em>younger</em> than seventeen.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Aye.” A lot younger. Luffy nodding his head. The sight pulling all of Zoro's insides into his chest, but not as much as what his Captain's done next- “O-oi-?”</p><p> </p><p>Unbuttoned all his buttons. Vest and shorts fallen onto the floor. That's everything Luffy ever wears, besides his sandals. He takes them off too. Standing stark-naked before his First Mate. Blocking the only way out.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Far from being squeamish about his Captain's naked body, he's seen that tons of times. Luffy's Devil's Fruit ability often tearing huge rips in his clothes, and he's had to walk nude all the way back to the ship for new ones before. All his crew laughing at his bare ass, sometimes for <em>miles</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Now Zoro.” Luffy does a good job walking across the tiles. Getting a stool, and placing it down inside the tub. Filling the large belly with hot water. A good job not being entirely <em>obvious</em> that he's keeping Zoro in the corner of his vision. Probably expecting him to bolt for the door.</p><p> </p><p>Something the older teen does consider. Running away. But where the hell would he go? There are only so many places to avoid six other people on a <em>tiny</em> Caravel floating in the middle of the ocean. He doesn't think he could stand to be hunted, either. “<em>Haaah-</em>” Trying to slow down the avalanching fall of his own heartbeats. The hot muscle rolling over and over trying to come out of his chest. “<em>Haaah-</em> okay.” last night he'd done this, taken off all his clothes. Gotten good look at himself.</p><p> </p><p>A sight that's even worse today.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro's green eyes stare back from the mirror. His lap and torso blotched in black and blue welts. Places on his chest also, tinged purple. Rounds of bite-marks on the Swordsman's inner thighs. Red skin angry and inflamed where some of those bastards' teeth had bitten through. Getting infected. He thought he'd cleaned them well enough. Choking a little, when he's looked up to see his Captain is watching his back very carefully. Luffy's eyes wide open, and his mouth a straight line. Hand shaking as he's turned off the water to the tub, and walked bare to stand behind his nakama. Shorter, by a little. He touches lightly over a nest of dark-blue bruises on his First Mate. “<em>Haaah-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Hurts?”</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes meet in the mirror. “Aye- A- a little.”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro doesn't argue or complain, when he's felt his Captain begin to peel away loose layers of bandaging. Half of them were done wrong, and coming off anyway. He really should have let Chopper help him. During the night he'd apparently rolled and <em>fitted </em>in his sleep, worrying blood out from under some, and so he's dirty <em>that way</em>, also.</p><p> </p><p>He's<em>... gross</em>. “Luffy?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...<em>That's a good, rotten, stinking...</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ne?” His Captain lying hand lying flat and warm on Zoro's upper back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“..<em>.you filthy Pirate....</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...d-don't-...” Comforting warmth provided against the swordsman's knotted muscles. Luffy's always hugs and hangs off of everyone. A <em>way </em>of him. Physical. Letting other people know there's someone there for them. Who <em>wants</em> to be there for them. “..please...don't.” He's <em>precious</em>. Luffy is. Clean and <em>pure</em>, and Zoro is- He's nasty, something <em>worse</em> than- <em>tainted </em>by... Outside, and- <em>and </em>in. He's <em>contaminated</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro?” Stepped back from where his nakama half leans on the vanity. His swordsman's back curling, and some of his vertibre make painful grinding <em>*cracks</em>. Whole body <em>shivering.</em> “Ne, Zoro.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji taps his cigarette against a small tray set on the table. “Okay. Let's go over this <em>one more time</em>. The night we landed in the bay at Navarone. Chopper, you hid in the medical ward?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye.” Nodding his blue nose. Their tiny Doctor eating a slice of seven-layer cake for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye. And I was keeping track of our idiot Captain. While our lovely Nami-<em>swan</em>- so <em>intelligently</em> disguised, you were spying and came across our great green Baboon wandering the hallways?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye. He was <em>lost</em>, as usual.” Nami poking a spoon unenthusiastically at a little mound of mikan drizzled oatmeal.</p><p> </p><p>“Of <em>course</em> he was-” a long sigh from the Cook. “...and our lovely Robin<em>-chwan</em> had infiltrated the Base?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. After meeting with Commander Johnathan, I decided to search any written records I was able to find.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you saw Usopp in that guy's office?”</p><p> </p><p>“He had been captured, and was attempting to impersonate the agent whom I had already obtained identification for.” She looks across the table at their young Gunner. “I did not see any way out of the situation, but to behave in the way that I did.”</p><p> </p><p>He nods his head. Usopp. Long nose wobbling a little. He feels like he's going to be sick.</p><p> </p><p>“Usopp was sent to the brig.” Sanji blows smoke out, over everyone's heads. Licking his lips. “When you went down, our wayward Vegetable was there already?”</p><p> </p><p>“A-aye.” It feels now that it took him a <em>long time</em> to realize. Back then. Usopp's nose slammed down onto the hard rock. He had to look twice at his nakama, just to be sure he wasn't part of the grit-grey wall. Zoro huddling in a corner of that cell. His hands in a heavy wood block, locked up behind his back. Knees pulled in, he had curled himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...<em>'m fine</em>...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Strawhat Sniper shivers, sat on the Galley bench. Head to foot.</p><p> </p><p>“Usopp?” Nami's put her glass down on the table. Her fourth measure of white wine getting low. Sanji refills it for her.</p><p> </p><p>Then the Cook's reached back to a shelf and fetched down a tall stein. Gone and opened the fridge, they all hear him crack the tab off a glass bottle. Come back to the table, and put the beer in front of his kink-haired nakama. “...”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to tell us what you saw, Usopp.” Nami's said, sipping her wine.</p><p> </p><p>“H-huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You did see something.” Robin isn't drinking any alcohol. Fingers held lightly around her warm coffee cup. Sanji <em>does</em> drink. Sitting down on the bench beside the Gunner. A bottle of wine, and a glass for himself. Not saying a word, only pouring. Drinking. In between puffs from his cigarette. Usopp looks between all of them. Like a frightened baby bird. “Have you never seen the like of -what you saw, ever before in your life?” An expression she recognizes. How <em>often</em> had the Historian seen it on her own face. Shock, so close to nausiation. Disgust that can't be pinpointed. Even for this <em>incredible </em>Sniper. Because there is no target to find, no matter how keen his eyes may be. She'd seen it <em>staring</em> back at her in mirrors and in pools for years... Years and <em>years</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“....” A bead of sweat rolls down the side of Usopp's face, but he doesn't make a sound.</p><p> </p><p>“It might not seem like it, right now.” Nami sips from her glass. Talking softly, and her eyes blinking at the middle of the table between her and him. The girl's lips thin, and white, orange hair lit-up by sunlight coming into the Galley. “But it will hurt -<em>less</em>, after you say something.”</p><p> </p><p>The Strawhat's sixteen year old Gunner cold, in the pit of his stomach. -<em>Only less?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Trust me. It <em>always</em> does.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“D-don't-? ...please... <em>don't</em>.” Luffy has taken three steps back from Zoro. Until his legs make contact with the tub full of hot water. The sound of the sea coming into Merry's washroom through the open porthole window. Sounds of his nakama gasping, over those gentle waves. “<em>Haaaah</em>-” He's got both of his eyes closed, and his forehead is bunched up. Green eyebrows put together.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro-? Ne-?” He can see his swordsman's body shivering. Uncontrollable muscle spasms going across his back and shoulders. An abrasive grinding of his teeth means he's clamped his jaw, and <em>can't</em> let go. “Zoro.” The last time Luffy ever saw anyone act this way was when Ace came back from the scrapyard after being gone two whole days... <em>Long</em> time ago. Found him shrunk on the floor of their Treehouse, washing his legs until they'd started to bleed.</p><p> </p><p>The Captain looks at his Mate's upper arms. Bulges of Zoro's healthy defined deltoids and triceps striped-over with long, bloody gashes.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo had explained to Luffy, way back then, that Ace had been 'hurt', and that it was their job to make sure he didn't hurt himself anymore so he could get better.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>How long will it take Ace to get better?”</em> He remembers asking Sabo. And he remembers how his older brother didn't answer him right away. He had to think about it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>He just needs a little time, Lu.”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Today, Monkey D Luffy isn't sure Ace ever did 'get better' from whatever happened to him. There were times, months and years later, he'd finding his older brother sat-up awake at night. He'd ask what he was doing, and the other would lie. He'd always be able to tell.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What happened to him?” <em>Unwilling</em> to let the same scene play out here. <em>Not</em> with Zoro. He has to know-.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?” Green eyes snapping open, Zoro's looks up into the mirror. At his Captain, standing there.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to Zoro, on Navarone?” Luffy says. Clarifying.</p><p> </p><p>“How d-... I- um..” It's not a real stupid question. What <em>did</em> happen to him?</p><p> </p><p>After all of them jumped off the ship- “I-I swam to the Base... um...” Zoro's hands lie flat on the vanity in front of him. Luffy's bare feet on tile, he comes close to his mate's back. A lean into the older's space, a press of their nakedness. <em>He sure is warm</em>. “Um... was-... I-I got inside. Went up some stairs, and- um.. there were h-hallways.” He can't remember. Not really. It doesn't matter. “Ran into Nami... s-somewhere, and.. um.. then I.. I got captured-.” The first one on the crew to get captured. <em>How lame is that!</em> Not helping him any. Though he is grateful <em>he</em> was the one caught, and not one of his nakama. If those Marines had been allowed to torture Nami or Robin? Sanji-? <em>Chopper?!</em> He would never have been able to live with himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>...Oi- Ya'know? I think the Pirate likes it...</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zoro teeth sink into his lower lip, breaking through skin. That's- that's <em>not why</em> he's glad it was him that- that was... Heavy drops of blood slide down the nineteen year old Swordsman's chin. Dripping onto the surface of the vainty he's leaning over. <em>Is</em> that why? Why he...? <em>No!</em> Of course it <em>isn't! </em>He didn't want <em>that</em>!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...<em>Sounds a lot like that one wants all our attention..</em>..”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lungs folding in, and then <em>flap</em> uncomfortably back to their full shape with nothing inside them. Zoro's green eyes tracking to the side, and he sees all the boys' razors lying there. Sanji's and Zoro's and... Usopp's. <em>Usopp</em>. He can <em>see</em> his younger nakama's stretched brown eyes right in front of his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Z-Zoro?! Oi? Are you? – are you alright?</em>” High pitched. Frantic, and <em>loud</em>. He knew right away that it was their Sniper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>How on earth can you sleep at a time like this?!</em>” He wasn't sleeping. Concentrating on his every breath. Each, a laborious task. So much more than <em>painful</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Zoro, wake up!” </em>He <em>wasn't</em> sleeping.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Zoro.” Luffy's hands on his chest are so <em>warm</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Haaah- h-haaah-</em>” A look back up into the mirror, and he's seen all that <em>concern</em> crisscrossing deep lines over his Captain's expression. “<em>Haaah-</em>” A rubber leg wrapping around one of Zoro's, and he looks down at it. “...”</p><p> </p><p>“...and <em>after</em> Zoro got captured.” The young Pirate Captain says quietly. Resting his chin on his Swordsman's bruised shoulder. “Then what happened to him?”</p><p> </p><p><em>To him...</em> “...Nothing happened.” Attempt made as only a show. To push back from the vanity, but the Swordsman is too well restrained. Upper body, as well as one leg. His Captain also happening to be a lot <em>less</em> injured than he is. “Let<em>'go!</em>” A fact Zoro is <em>loath</em> to admit, at this moment in time.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Luffy doesn't shout, or raise his voice. Keeping careful hold on his nakama, trying to make as much an effort as he can to not injure him further, but- “He's lying.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Gaah-!</em> <em>Che-</em> So <em>what if</em> I <em>am?</em>!” Zoro is shouting. Even if he doesn't have enough strength in him even to <em>struggle</em> against these rubber arms. Not when he already knows he has <em>zero</em> chance of freeing himself. Shoulder's binding painfully across his back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Should we cuff him to the bars?</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Haaah- haaah-</em> Luffy-? S-Sencho-?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>More fun to hold 'im down.</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“-<em>please</em> let- let go of me?” No guarantee his Captain is going to listen, except that he <em>does</em>. The younger teen's body heat gone away, and Zoro is <em>freezing</em> without it. “<em>Haaah-</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luffy doesn't push his swordsman into saying anything after that. A hand on his shoulder, and Zoro had allowed himself to be led to the tub. Sat on the stool, and Luffy's scowered him clean of all the dried blood that was stuck to him.</p><p> </p><p>Watching it all spiral down the drain, with his forehead resting on his arms. Luffy's hands on his back. Moving soap and suds over him. “Ne, Zoro?”</p><p> </p><p>He feels fingertips go around a spot that's sore. Must have a wicked bruise there. “Jus' ignore it.” Not sure if he's speaking to himself or to Luffy, Luffy listens. A slow press of three fingers going over the tender area. Making the other's eyes water, but he doesn't ask his Captain to stop. Dragging air into him, and letting it out as slowly as he possibly can.</p><p> </p><p>It <em>hurts</em>....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>….it feels <em>good</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Nmm</em>-” The swordsman closes his green eys as his Captain works him over. Luffy making long motions across his back. Down, and across bruised hips. Mapping, <em>searching</em> the angles of all these marks made on his First Mate. Reading into them, because Ace had similar marks. Way back then. Injuries Luffy has since <em>seen </em>materialize on himself, and others. So now he knows <em>that one</em> was made with a closed fist. <em>Those</em> were blows from a bat. <em>This grouping</em> are repeated kicks, and <em>that one there</em>- in the crook of Zoro's right arm-</p><p> </p><p>Luffy's hands move soap to his nakama's right shoulder. Palming a nest of dark injury made there. From hands <em>pinching</em> down and <em>pulling</em> back on the side of his nakama's neck. Touching steadily downward, until Luffy has hold of the other's elbow. “They shot something into Zoro?” The question off his tongue, just as Luffy's passed two fingers over the torn injection site. Bright purple bruises all around it, up over the near bulge of muscle.</p><p> </p><p>“ 's not important.” He doesn't want to think about what they put into him. Or the- the <em>other place</em> he'd been...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...<em>How long's it gonna take...?</em>” Zoro's head was already bogged and fuzzy when he heard those sick Marine bastards talking. Denied oxygen, and they'd beaten him. “...<em>Not long, we can get started...</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Is important.” Luffy says, and with the <em>afirmity</em> the statement so rightly deserves. Talking over the voices in his First Mate's head as he's brought down the shower nozzle. Spraying soap from both of them. His Swordsman's green hair dripping, but he doesn't get up off the stool. “Zoro?” He stares out the porthole window. Luffy able to hear seagulls outside. Flapping their wings on the railing.</p><p> </p><p>The Captain goes and gets towels. Tying one around his waist, and then gone to Zoro. He hadn't moved. Not at all. So Luffy sits down also. On the edge of the tub, with his legs crossed. His humming personality made it almost a full minute sitting in silence, before he's hopped back up. Gone and fetched one of the bottles of sake he'd brought and forgotten about. Back on the edge of the tub, he pulls the cork.</p><p> </p><p>...and Zoro's head turns.</p><p> </p><p>“Shishishishi-!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Che-</em>” taking the bottle his grinning Captain offers him, and drinking. “Thanks, Sencho.”</p><p> </p><p>A noise in the back of Luffy's throat. “Still wanna know what happened to Zoro.” Elbows on his knees. Because he can see clear as day, that his nakama was in a fight. That he got hurt, but there's more to it than that!</p><p> </p><p>Zoro continues to drink. Throat working. Draining the entire bottle down into his hungry guts. Dizzy from the rush of raw alcohol with no food or anything else in his body. “I know.” His Captain's arm stretching out, and the second bottle is placed conveniently into the Swordsman's unsteady hands. Taking him longer to get the cork out, than it had for Luffy. <em>*Pop!</em> Guzzling at it, like a thirsty man drinking water in a dry Desert Country.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp's lower lip does not tremble. It does <em>not</em>. <em>He</em> does <em>not</em>. He is a rock. A <em>rock</em>! “Th-th-th-th- That's wh-what h-h-h-happened.” - in that Brig. On Navarone. The teenage Sniper lifting his mug of beer up off the table. Drinking.</p><p> </p><p>“My word.” Nico Robin had put her hands down into her lap so that the others would not see her shivers. As they'd all listened to their nakama recount what he had seen.</p><p> </p><p>“...” Nami's bleeding, from having bitten down on her lip about five minutes ago. Not bothered to do anything about it. None of them have paid attention to anything else, while Usopp spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“That's one <em>shitty</em> story.” The Strawhat's Chef moving his head side to side. Cigarette between his white lips. It had gone out a while ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro..” Huge tears have wetted down Chopper's fur. Pooled on the tablecloth beside his plate.</p><p> </p><p>“I d-d-don't know if he w-would- be <em>mad</em>... that...that I...” That he <em>blabbed!</em> And in details he really <em>didn't mean to share!</em> He just couldn't stop himself, once he started. All of it come shooting out of him. It had been <em>awful</em>... hours on <em>hours</em> of.... All of it happened to Zoro, not him. Why did he say anything<em>?!</em> He's sick- telling it like some <em>story</em>. Usopp wants to throw up.</p><p> </p><p>“I won't tell him.” Sanji vowing. Pouring the last of the wine from his bottle into his glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Nor will I.” Nico Robin. A hand over her breast.</p><p> </p><p>Nami nods her head. “We're agreed.”</p><p> </p><p>“But... but Zoro's-?” Chopper sniffs his blue nose. “He's... Doesn't he <em>need our help?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye. He does.” Sanji. The blonde's hands quiver a bit, relighting his cigarette and dragging long and heavy on it. “But not unless he asks for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Asks..<em>.?</em>” Seeing Robin, and Nami. Both girls nod their heads. Usopp staring into his lap, not providing any opinion at all. Chopper nodding his head. “A-aye.” The hardest thing he must do, as a Doctor. Acquiesce. Be a <em>witness</em> to his nakama's hurts. To watch him suffer, but do nothing. Not allowed to, unless called for.</p><p> </p><p>“This be the first time you've treated a patient like this, super-Doctor?” Sanji blows smoke at the swinging lamp over the Galley table. Dimming the light around them with hazey gold.</p><p> </p><p>“A-aye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nami-swan?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Sanji knows how dumb a question that would be for Nico Robin. Her whole <em>person</em> lives in the shadows, she may even have been raped herself at one time. <em>Poor dear.</em> “Well-” Taking in a last drag before snuffing the thing out in the little tray in front of him. “-suppose there is a <em>first time</em> for everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it your <em>first time</em>, Cook-san?” She really can stab right through a man, with those beautiful violet eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No, my dear Robin-chwan.” Simply. Sanji finishes his wine. “If you will excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gone outside, and to the railing. One more cigarette. He has a few more packs stored below, before he'll need to start actively rationing.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Come on, Zoro.</em>” Catching his Captain's voice on the air, the blonde looks down to the main landing. Seeing both Luffy and Zoro out on deck. They've got wet hair, and Luffy's re-applied all of those bandages that were put on incorrectly. Who <em>can't</em> stick on a bandage? <em>Shitty idiot Moss-for-Brains</em>. But then again, who can get lost on a straight path?</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You don't have to stay out here with me.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I want to!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Luffy-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Sanji lets all the smoke out of his lungs, observing these two posturing back and froth at each other. Thinking they'll be getting into a fist fight soon, when Luffy gets himself down on the deck beside their First Mate. Grabbing the guy's arm, and pulled him around to -<em>to kiss his cheek</em>?</p><p> </p><p>The Strawhat Cook lets his second cigarette of the evening go out. Transfixed on his Captain letting out an echoing giggle. An arm up, and he's moved his precious straw hat to Zoro's dumb green head.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh...” It's<em> not</em> over. Sanji knows. As the years have gone on, he wonders if it ever really <em>is</em> over. Fingers gripping hard onto Merry's white railing. He thinks about everything Usopp just told them. Wondering if any part of that had been a lie, and then- somehow- he doesn't think so. Doubting weather Usopp will ever tell a lie ever again, after today.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishishi-!</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But maybe he will. Maybe tomorrow they'll all be back to normal, and they'll be back to beatin' heads and taking names! Hopeful, the Strawhat's Cook goes back into the Galley. He'll make a big lunch, and they'll keep sailing.</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow on its way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is always appreciated &lt;3 Also, and in advance, I appreciate those who have messaged me privately about Quiet and Oh-So-Lonely: Navarone over these last years, and I hope we are all in better places than we had been. These works have become a series, because of that support. Keep breathing. Keep going &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>